


I May Be Bad (But I'm Perfectly Good At It)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I said I was coming over to visit, I meant for a cuddles and maybe a few drinks, not a booty call and this,” Foggy stated, flapping Matt’s shirt and the way that Matt’s nostrils flared had Foggy narrowing his eyes speculatively. </p><p>“I like it when you smell like me,” Matt responded without a hint of shame and this was the man that Foggy had chosen to love. His mother would be appalled, their family was really big on shame and Foggy was starting to think that any hint of embarrassment that Matt had ever showed when they talked about sex was a complete farce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Be Bad (But I'm Perfectly Good At It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "imagine Person A riding Person B while they're handcuffed wearing only Person B's Shirt" prompt over on tumblr.
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_Catnip for the read through!

Foggy Nelson was a lucky man…well Matt was lucky too but Foggy was really lucky. That was why he was currently straddling a naked Matt on the man’s bed.

To be honest Foggy wasn’t completely sure how he’d managed to convince Matt to let him cuff him to his own bed but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with his awesome oral skills and the fact that Matt had conned Foggy into wearing his shirt and only Matt’s shirt.

“You know, I’m starting to think that you’re a bit of a pervert, Murdock,” Foggy muttered and Matt beamed up at him like he wasn’t totally under Foggy’s control though considering Matt’s skills, Foggy wouldn’t have been surprised if he could find a way out of the cuff before Foggy could say ‘Daredevil’.

“You’re supposed to be doing something,” Matt reminded Foggy with an ever so helpful thrust of his hips that had Matt’s cock rubbing against interesting places but Foggy would not be distracted by the hotness, and evil, that was a naked Matt Murdock.

“I _am_ doing something, I’m trying to figure out exactly how my life has led me to this place,” Foggy muttered, glowering down at Matt as he reminded his traitorous body that they were supposed to be in complete control and that mean not shivering every time that Matt’s hips twitched. Foggy’s body was apparently not on-board with that plan because the next roll of Matt’s hips had a whine building in Foggy’s throat.

Slapping a hand against Matt’s hard, hard stomach and Jesus Christ was that an eight pack?…okay, no, no Foggy wasn’t going to be distracted and when had his fingers decided to go from slapping to stroking?

“When I said I was coming over to visit, I meant for a cuddles and maybe a few drinks, not a booty call and this,” Foggy stated, flapping Matt’s shirt and the way that Matt’s nostrils flared had Foggy narrowing his eyes speculatively.

“I like it when you smell like me,” Matt responded without a hint of shame and this was the man that Foggy had chosen to love. His mother would be appalled, their family was really big on shame and Foggy was starting to think that any hint of embarrassment that Matt had ever showed when they talked about sex was a complete farce.

“That explains the shirt,” Foggy prompted and Matt’s brows hiked, his face taking on the familiar ‘puppy-dog’ droop that had led to at least sixty percent of all of Foggy’s mistakes in college.

“You’re always saying that I don’t give you a chance to have your way,” Matt offered up and Foggy narrowed his eyes.

“I was talking about the food we ordered and don’t even act like you thought otherwise,” he shot back.

Matt held the expression for a moment before he smirked and waggled his brows. “Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it, riding me?” Matt asked and Foggy froze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Matthew,” he shot back but Matt’s smirk just widened as his hips twitched again like he was barely managing to keep them still.

“So you never thought about climbing on top of me and just going for it?” Matt purred and Foggy pursed his lips.

“Shut up,” he hissed but apparently Matt wasn’t done.

“My hands are literally tied, Foggy. You could do whatever you wanted. Have it as slow or fast as you can manage,” Matt paused and licked his lips and that wasn’t hot…that wasn’t fucking hot. “You know I’ll like it either way,” Matt added and Foggy’s dick twitched quite unhelpfully…the traitor.

There was a moment when neither of them moved and then Foggy was reaching for the lube. “I hate you, you know,” he grumbled even as he slicked Matt’s cock.

“Hate me all you want just tell me what you’re doing,” Matt choked out as his hips rolled upwards into Foggy’s grip and Foggy took a moment to admire the man before he pulled away because he wasn’t going to get distracted.

“Can’t you hear what I’m doing?” Foggy murmured as he rose up onto his knees, bracing one hand against Matt’s chest for balance as he reached between his own legs, circling his hole with one slick finger.

Matt pressed his head back into his pillow, his eyes closing and Foggy watched him, taking in the way that Matt’s jawline stood out in stark relief as he clenched his jaw.

“I can hear something wet rubbing against your skin, I’m guessing it’s lube,” Matt whispered and Foggy licked his lips as he put some pressure behind the finger, pressing until his body opened up for it.

“W-what can you hear now?” he asked as he let his body adjust to the feel of it.

“Your breath just hitched like it always does when I’m playing with your hole…you really like that don’t you? Fingers inside you whether it’s my fingers or yours?” Matt whispered and Foggy didn’t even bother to reply because Matt knew the answer to that one. Instead he focused on the slow drag of his finger inside his body and he barely waited before adding a second.

“What are you doing now?” Matt demanded and Foggy smirked down at him.

“What’s it sound like I’m doing?”

“I can feel your thighs tensing but you’re not touching me…you’re riding your fingers aren’t you?” Matt accused and Foggy beamed as tossed his head back, eyes glued to the ceiling as one of his fingers almost brushed that spot…so fucking close.

“Ding, ding, ding, we’ve got a winner,” he responded and Matt made a low sound that had Foggy’s hips circling because his fingers were good and all but Matt’s cock was definitely better.

Pulling his fingers away Foggy barely whined because he was so beyond holding onto any self-control now.

Matt flinched when Foggy’s fingers circled his dick.

“Know what I’m gonna do now?” Foggy asked and Matt shook his head as Foggy worked the rest of the slick on his fingers over Matt’s cock before holding it steady.

Foggy exhaled slowly as he lowered himself, biting his lip to mask the wince of pain that always came from Matt stretching him as he circled his hips slowly, breath huffing from his chest like he’d been running a mile.

“Jesus Christ,” Matt whispered like a prayer and Foggy chuckled as he rolled his hips, taking more of Matt’s cock inside his body.

“Blasphemy, Murdock,” he slurred, bracing both of his hands on Matt’s chest.

“Fuck me,” Matt growled and Foggy had a smart remark on his tongue but swallowed it as Matt’s hips shifted upwards, the move so unexpected that Foggy slid down onto the rest of Matt’s cock faster than he’d planned and suddenly there was nothing but white noise ringing in his head.

“Oh fuck,” Foggy whispered as he shoved his hips back into it, one hand dropping to his own cock even as the other scrabbled for the key to the cuffs around Matt’s wrist because fuck doing all of the work.

The cuffs were barely off when one of Matt’s hands found Foggy’s hips holding him steady as Matt jackhammered upwards, each thrust slamming against Foggy’s prostate and any thought other than chasing his own pleasure slid from Foggy’s mind like oil over water.

His orgasm slammed into him like a freight train and he buried his face in Matt’s shoulder as the man kept moving, his cock pressing against that spot that felt oversensitive in the aftermaths of Foggy’s climax but if Matt even thought about stopping Foggy was pretty sure that he’s actually start contemplating homicide.

“’s good, so good, just like that, Matty” Foggy managed as he pressed kisses against Matt’s neck, while Matt’s fingers dug into his hips and Foggy knew he was going to have bruises but he didn’t care because Matt was making that sound in the back of his throat and Foggy’s cock was valiantly trying to leak more come but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

The thought had barely solidified when Matt’s finger tightened and he _ground_ upwards, the head of his cock pressed tight against that spot and Foggy’s body jerked as his senses went black.

*O*

Foggy’s consciousness returned to him slowly and he stretched against the warm body blanketing his own.

“I knew you wanted to do that,” Matt muttered and honestly Foggy wasn’t aware enough to deal with all the smugness in Matt’s tone.

“Lucky guess,” Foggy shot back, tugging Matt closer so that he could bury his face in the shirt that Matt had hauled on…most likely while Foggy was in la la Land.

“I knew it because I know you,” Matt continued and Foggy snorted.

“Mhmm,” he offered up but Matt wasn’t done.

“Next time we can use the whips,” he offered up innocently and that slammed straight through Foggy’s fugue.

His head snapped up and he glowered at the knowing smirk on Matt’s face.

“I hate you, you know,” he groused but Matt just beamed.

“Love you too, Foggy.”


End file.
